


Who The Hell Is Hope Mikaelson?

by supercorpshippery666



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Endgame Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, F/F, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, Light Angst, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercorpshippery666/pseuds/supercorpshippery666
Summary: Lizzie Saltzman wakes up one day to see her soulmate's name on her wrist. Seeing as she's never met a "Hope Mikaelson" before, she's very confused.ORYour soulmate's name appears on your wrist after you kiss them. Lizzie Saltzman and Hope Mikaelson are soulmates. After Hope goes into Malivore, Lizzie forgets her. After seeing Hope's name on her wrist, she goes on a quest to figure out how she doesn't remember meeting her soulmate.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very bad at writing, so hopefully this isn't too awful.

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

"Ugh." Lizzie groaned as she reluctantly opened her eyes. Lizzie lied in bed for a few more minutes before she began to sit up. As she reached her hand up to rub her eyes, she saw writing on her wrist. Once her eyes focused on the words, she let out a horrifying screech.

"AHHHHHH!" Josie finally woke, frightened after hearing her twin sister's scream. 

"Lizzie? What's wrong?" Josie asked after not being able to identify the reason for Lizzie's scream. 

Upon not getting a reply, Josie cautiously walked towards her sister. 

"Lizzie? Are you okay?" Josie asked, until she saw what her sister was looking at. 

"Lizzie! Is that your mark?" Josie screamed, finally snapping Lizzie out of her shock. 

"It just appeared today, I didn't see it last night." Lizzie states, still staring at her soulmate mark on her left wrist. Josie walked closer to her sister, attempting to see who's name is written across her sister's wrist. 

Lizzie quickly covered her wrist once she saw what her sister was trying to do. "Josie, wait." 

"What's wrong? Is it a guy I know?" Josie asked, confused and worried about her sister's reaction. 

"Just don't freak out." Lizzie timidly told her sister as she uncovered her wrist. 

"Hope Mikaelson." Josie quietly read aloud. "Why didn't you tell me you were into girls, Lizzie?" 

Lizzie saw the hurt look on her sister's face, and felt instantly guilty. When they were younger, Lizzie would always steal things of Josie's. Crushes, possessions, and traits. When Josie went through her rebel phase, Lizzie went through an even more extreme rebel phase. When Josie announced her first crush, Lizzie suddenly became obsessed with boys. Everytime Josie had something that Lizzie didn't have, Lizzie would copy it. 

Josie's sexuality was the one thing that she didn't have to share with her sister, but it appears she was wrong.

"I'm sorry Josie, but I didn't want you to think that I was starting to copy you again. I promise, I didn't think I would have to tell you my sexuality."

"It's fine." Josie said quietly, while looking at the floor. Josie looked up once she realized something.

"If your mark appeared out of no where, then when did you kiss Hope?" 

"That's the problem Josie, I don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie finds an empty room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only took me a few months to post another chapter :)

“So how could this have happened?” Lizzie asked Josie.

“Uhm, were you possible drinking?”

”No Josie! Great, first I don’t remember kissing someone and now my sister thinks I’m an alcoholic.” Lizzie snaps.

”Okay, I’m sorry for asking. Do you think it has something to do with magic? Or maybe there’s a monster that does that?”

”I guess. Can you go to the library and look for something? I’ll meet you after I get something to eat.”

”Ya, of course.” Josie answers her twin. 

Josie sends Lizzie a comforting smile and leaves the room.

After staring at her wrist for a little bit, Lizzie gets up and heads for the kitchen.

On her way there, she takes a wrong turn without realizing it. 

All of a sudden, she found herself in front of a room door. The words “Vacant” were on the door. Confused as to how she ended up there, Lizzie tries opening the door. 

“Shit.” Lizzie said after the door opened, hoping it would have been locked. 

As the empty rooms were supposed to be locked, Lizzie decided to investigate, so she opened the door wider. 

“What the hell.” Lizzie mumbled as there was a perfectly furnished room.

Lizzie double checked that the door said “Vacant”.

Since it did, Lizzie closed the door behind her and decided to look around the room.

Lizzie first went to the desk and noticed that there were no papers on or in it.

—

After what felt like half an hour, Lizzie had searched the entire room. She still has no idea who the owner of this room is.

Realizing that there’s one more place she didn’t check, Lizzie pulled up the blanket and looked under the bed. 

Lizzie smiled as she noticed a paper under it. 

Reaching in a pulling the paper out, Lizzie felt her eyes widen as she read the name on the top of the page. 

“Hope Mikaelson”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie and Lizzie do some more investigating.

Rushing to the library, Lizzie held the paper in her hands as she ran.

”Josie!” Lizzie called as she saw her sister.

”What happened? I thought you were just going to grab something to eat?” Josie replied, confused.

”Look what I found!” Lizzie triumphly said as she slammed the paper down on the table.

”What? Where did you find this? Do you know who Hope is?” 

Stopping her sister’s rambling, Lizzie replied, “Get this, I found it in a vacant but fully furnished room. There was a desk and everything but it was like it had been emptied out. There was nothing there except for this paper that I found under the bed.”

The paper had math written on it, math that Josie recognized.

”Wait, this was the same paper as my homework a few days ago. Does that mean Hope has the same math teacher as me?” Josie asked.

”Well let’s go find out.” Lizzie said with a smile as she grabbed the paper and headed towards the math building.

—

“What do you mean you don’t have a Hope Mikaelson in your class?” Lizzie said, outraged. 

“I’m sorry ladies, but I would’ve remembered a name like that.“ Ms. Perish replied. 

“What do you mean?” Josie asked her.

”Hope Mikaelson. Mikaelson. Klaus Mikaelson. Where did you two find this anyways?” The teacher asked, with suspicious eyes. 

“Uh, no where.” Lizzie unconvincingly replied as she grabbed the paper and Josie’s wrist and left the room.

“How did we not realize that. Does Klaus have a family member named Hope?” 

“I don’t know Josie, but we definitely can’t tell Dad. He would freak if he knew my soulmate was a Mikaelson.” Lizzie told her as they started in the direction of the library once again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malivore is now the prime suspect.

“Found it!” Lizzie told her sister as she grabbed a book off of the shelf.

The book was titled “Mikaelson History”. 

“Let’s just see if we can find the name Hope anywhere.” Josie told her as they both sat down.

—

Lizzie slammed the book shut as she told Josie, “We’ve searched this whole damn book and still haven’t found a thing. What do we do?”

”I don’-“ Josie was cut off by someone sitting next to her.

”Hey Josie.” Landon told her with a smile on his face.

”Landon. Hi.” Josie quietly replied, having forgotten about him.

”Ugh. Why are you sitting here bird boy?”

”Uh, I just saw you guys here and thought I’d say hi? What are you two doing.” Landon said as he read the title of the book. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Lizzie snapped as she grabbed the book.

”Lizzie.” Josie scolded her. “Lizzie kissed her soulmate but she doesn’t remember it and we’ve been trying to figure out who they are. She found a paper with their name on it that means that they have the same Math teacher as me but the teacher didn’t know who they were either.” Josie carefully kept the pronouns neutral as she didn’t know if Lizzie wanted to come out or not.

”So Lizzie forgot who they are? Maybe Malivore ate them.” Landon joked.

”Malivore.” The two girls said at the same time as they locked eyes.

”Thanks Landon.” Josie told him as she got up and headed to the study, where they kept all they knew about Malivore.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie talks to Hope while she’s dreaming.

“Okay so I’m 90% sure now that she was eaten by Malivore.” Lizzie told Josie after they went over everything they had on Malivore about 5 times.

”Lizzie can we go to bed now.” Josie whined as it was now past midnight.

”Fine.” Lizzie told her as she rolled her eyes. “But we’re searching again first thing in the morning.” Josie nodded as they both got ready for bed.

—

“Lizzie.” 

Lizzie looked around, trying to found where the voice was coming from.

“Lizzie.” The voice repeated.

”Lizzie over here.”

Lizzie sharply turned around and came face to face with the most gorgeous girl she had ever seen.

”Lizzie!” The girl said with wide eyes as she rushed towards the blonde.

The mystery person wrapped her arms around Lizzie.

”Uhm, who are you? And why are you hugging me.” 

“I was finally able to reach you. My magic is getting stronger everyday that it makes him weaker.

“Him? What are you talking about? Who are you?” Lizzie looked around with wide eyes and only saw darkness.

”I’m Hope.” She finally said.

“Hope.” Lizzie breathed, finally able to put a face to the name. “Where are you right now? How do we get you out?” 

“You need to go to my room. Look under my mattress and you’ll find a spell that will get me out. Just remember, you have to-”

—

Lizzie woke with a start, her eyes wide as she realizes that she had been dreaming.

“Josie!” Lizzie ran over to her twin and shook her awake. I know how to get Hope out.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter!


	6. The End?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie tries the spell out. Does it work?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

“So let me get this straight.” Josie starts as both girls rush for Hope’s room. “You had a random dream and you think it was Hope communicating from Malivore?”

”That is exactly what happened Josie.” Lizzie said with a smile as she pulled the paper out from under the mattress.

“It’s just a spell, this should be easy.”

”Wait Lizzie. Didn’t you say that Hope was trying to warn you about something? Maybe you should wait until you can talk to her again?”

”Josie I actually saw her. It was almost like I could remember her. I have these scenes just playing out in my head and I think they’re memories. And Josie, I remember how much I love her. I can’t just leave her in that place just because we want to play it safe.” 

Josie looked at her sister and after seeing the love in her eyes, decided to just let her say the spell.

After seeing Josie’s nod, Lizzie starts reciting the words from the paper after siphoning magic off of the walls. After feeling a weird feeling in her gut, Lizzie tried to stop. She tried to pull her hand away from the wall, but found she was unable to. The amount of magic coming from this room was too overwhelming for Lizzie to think.

Lizzie looked up and saw Josie shouting for her. After looking back down Lizzie realized she would have to finish the spell.

As the last words of the spell were read, all Lizzie saw was black.

—

Lizzie sat up quickly, feeling faint from the movement. 

“Josie! Hope!” Lizzie screamed as she realized she was laying in bed.

”Hey! What’s wrong?” Josie asked after coming out of the bathroom.

”Did it work? Did the spell work?”

”What spell?” Josie’s next sentence was interrupted by a knock on the door. “Hang on, maybe she can help.” Josie told Lizzie as she headed for the door.

Lizzie got out of bed and followed Josie.

”Hey babe. Sorry I’m late, I stopped to grab you a muffin.”

”It’s okay, but I think something is wrong with Lizzie.” Josie told Hope as she leaned in to kiss her. 

As Josie reached out for the muffin, Lizzie noticed the name written on her sister’s wrist.

“Hope Mikaelson”

”What the fu-“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, please don’t hate me! I’m going to write a second part to this story so if you want to see the rest, it’ll be over there in the next few days. If anyone has any suggestions for the second part, please leave them in the comments.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Recommendations? Requests?


End file.
